1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-diagnosing apparatus and method for determining occurrence of any mode of failure in any one or individual of inner cylinder pressure responsive sensors applicable to an engine combustion state detecting/controlling system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Showa 62-26345 published on Feb. 4, 1987 exemplifies a previously proposed engine combustion state (misfire) detecting system in which a plurality of inner cylinder pressure responsive sensors are disposed on respective engine cylinders and the individual engine cylinder combustion states are detected on the basis of results of detections by the respective inner cylinder pressure responsive sensors.